Un Cambio Inoportuno
by AlexAN94
Summary: <html><head></head>Cuando Sonic y Shadow se enfrentan a Dr. Eggman y su misteriosa máquina capaz de absorver la energía Chaos, algo sale mal y el Succionador explota, es ahí cuando la historia empieza, ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Como terminaron así? ¿Habrá forma de volver a la normalidad? ¿Y que harán con sus amigos? ¿Les dirán o simplemente actuaran como si no hubiese ocurrido nada?</html>


Bueno, esta es mi primera historia sobre el mundo de Sonic; tiene cierto hechos ocurridos en algunos juegos.

Antes aviso que esto es un Shadouge y un Sonamy, no hay yaoi; sin mas que decir, espero que le guste, mientras, yo voy a intentar entender como funciona esta página... enserio, apenas entendí como publicar historias.

**Un Cambio Inoportuno**

En una zona montañosa, lejos de la tranquila isla de nuestros héroes, Knuckles y Tails se encontraban frente a una puerta metálica gigante, la cual había sido destrozada, al igual que los cientos de robots que los rodeaban.

-¿Crees que deberíamos haberlos acompañado?- Preguntó el Echidna rojo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No lo sé, pero ya oíste a Sonic, Eggman esta vez planea algo peligroso para haber puesto una instalación dentro de un volcán, de no ser porque él y Shadow están protegidos por el poder de las esmeraldas, tampoco podrían entrar- Le explicó el zorro amarillo.

-Tsk… Ese tipo, ¿Que se trae?- Gruño Knuckles.

-¿De quién hablas? ¿De Shadow?- Preguntó Tails, confundido.

-Sí, no entiendo a ese Erizo, ¿Qué mosca le picó? Él nunca se interesó por salvar el mundo, ¿Qué se trae entre manos?- Se quejó.

-No seas paranoico Knuckles, seguro que no quiere que el planeta en el que vive explote, o se encienda, o vaya uno a saber que planea Eggman…- concluyó este.

-Hmnp… Quizás, pero aún así…- No se convencía del todo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes contra Shadow?- Preguntó algo curioso.

-Nada… simplemente no me agrada, ¡¿Bien?!- Gritó enfurecido.

-B-bien, pero no tienes porqué alterarte Knuckles…- Dijo mientras reía nervioso, temiendo que el Echidna usara su fuerza en su contra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro de la misma tierra, dos Erizos transformados en sus formas poderosas, luchaban contra una nave gigante que flotaba en el mismo magma; sus cañones apuntaban a los Erizos, los cuales esquivaban los ataques en el aire y destruían las armas.

-¡Malditos Erizos! ¡No van a detenerme!- Gritó con furia Eggman, un científico malvado, calvo y con un bigote exuberante; se encontraba dentro de la máquina gigante, en un gran domo metálico con ventanales gruesos y capaces de resistir la extrema temperatura de la caverna; dicha máquina poseía múltiples tentáculos, los cuales se perdían dentro del magma.

-¿Qué no te cansas de ser humillado, Eggman?- Bromeó el Erizo que normalmente era azul, pero ahora estaba dorado, sonriendo de forma ladina, acabando con otra de las torretas que le atacaban, al igual que Shadow.

-¡Esta vez seré yo quien triunfe, Sonic!- Volvió a gritar el científico, mientras tecleaba en su gran computador, haciendo emerger frente a sus rivales una extraño artilugio más grande que las torretas, pero sin cañones.

-¡Je, tus juguetitos son inútiles, cabeza de huevo!...- Exclamó Sonic, quien se apresuró a destruir la nueva máquina; por su parte, Shadow acababa de destruir otra torreta que hacía tiempo lo molestaba, y se dio cuenta tarde de la nueva máquina, al verla, supo de cual se trataba.

-¡No Sonic! ¡No te acerques!- Le gritó, pero fue demasiado tarde, Sonic se preparó para golpear la máquina, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el artilugio emitió un rayó, el cual impactó en él, y provocó que este gritara y cayera al suelo metálico.

-¡AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHH…!- Se quejaba, por algún motivo el rayo parecía debilitarlo, por lo que tuvo que retroceder y alejarse de la misteriosa máquina

-Traté de advertirte- Le dijo Shadow quien se acercó a él

-¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?- Preguntó desconcertado, mas no hubo respuesta por Shadow, sino por Eggman.

-¡Hahahahahahahaha! ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo invento Sonic? ¡El Succionador Chaos! ¡El cual es capaz de absorber la energía Chaos de ustedes dos y alimentar la máquina! ¡Hahahahahahahahaha!- Siguió riendo el doctor Eggman, mientras que Sonic frunció el cejo y apretó los dientes.

-Maldición, ya parecía muy fácil- Se quejó este, mientras, Shadow permanecía en silencio, observando la máquina de Eggman. -¿Alguna idea?- Le preguntó.

-Solo una… no estorbes- Le respondió este con su típico tono frío, el cual no le hizo gracia a Sonic.

-¿Y se puede saber como el genio va a destruirla?- Miró desafiante a Shadow.

-No acercándome…- Respondió este, quien rápidamente fue hacia el techo y usando sus poderes, destruyó parte de este, provocando que enormes rocas cayeran sobre el aparato.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ni te creas que funcionará!- El doctor activó una especie de escudo invisible que protegió a la máquina.

-Tsk…- Se quejó Shadow, mientras volvía junto a Sonic.

-Buen trabajo…- Se burló, Shadow solo contestó con una mirada fulminante, -¿Alguna otra idea?-

-No por ahora…- Le respondió.

-¡Hahahaha! ¿Qué tal si terminamos de jugar? ¡Que empiece mi dominación mundial!- Gritó, y empezó a activar la máquina; un fuerte temblor se sintió en todo el lugar y el lago de lava comenzó a agitarse, –Y ahora, a conseguir energía para mi juguete, hehehe…- Aumentó la ponencia del succionador Chaos, haciendo que sus rayos alcanzaran a los Erizos.

-¡Uuuuugggggghhhh…!- Se quejaron ambos, intentaron retroceder pero aun así eran alcanzados-

-¡Maldición! ¡Hay que destruir esa cosa!-Exclamó Sonic mirando a Shadow.

-¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?!- Le respondió.

-Joder, si tan solo supiéramos como quemar esa bombilla gigante…- De repente a Sonic se le viene una idea, -¡Hey Shadow! ¡Ya sé como destruir esa cosa! ¡Hay que sobrecargarla!-

-¡¿Acaso te volviste más estúpido de lo que eres?! ¡¿Quieres destruir el planeta, Imbécil?!- Le gritó

-¡No, mira! ¡Si empezamos a darle energía a la máquina, más de la que pueda soportar, se destruirá! ¡Es como cuando le envías mucha corriente a un bombillo y se funde!- Le explicó

-Mmm… ¿Crees que funcionará?- Le preguntó con duda.

-¿Acaso se te ocurre algo mejor? Además, ¿Qué tenemos que perder?-

-Las vidas…- Le respondió.

-Bueno, hehe, además de eso…- Se rasca la nuca, Shadow suspira.

-Ya que…- Se resignó.

-¡Así se habla! ¡Vamos!- Festejó y juntos se acercaron a la máquina.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaban al unísono mientras el brillo que ambos resplandecían aumentaba, provocando que el succionador aumentara su potencia.

-¡¿Es que acaso enloquecieron, estúpido Erizos?! ¡Solo están ayudándome a lograr mi cometido! ¡Hahahahahahahaha… ha… ¿Uh?- Los monitores empezaron a alterarse, mostraban frecuentemente la palabra error, acompañado con la frase "Sobrecarga", –No… ¡NO! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Se alteró Eggman, intentó de múltiples formas solucionar el problema, pero era inútil, el Succionado Chaos estaba sobrecargado, iba a explotar, -¡Jodeeeeeeer!...- Golpeó el teclado, y en ese instante, partes de la nave comenzaron a explotar.

-¡Eso! ¡Sigue así Shadow!- Gritó Sonic.

-¡Los malditos Erizos! ¡Maldigo el día en que existieron!- De repente explotó una de las computadoras de las cabinas, -¡Aaaaaaah!- Chillo Eggman y salió huyendo, -¡Juro que me vengaré! – Fue lo último que grito luego de meterse en un vehículo de escape, el cual era una especie de excavadora, fue expulsado contra la pared, clavándose y empezando a excavar.

-¡Sonic! ¡Hay que detenernos!- Gritó Shadow.

-¡Eso intento! ¡Pero no puedo!- Le contestó el otro Erizo, y era cierto, incluso Shadow se percató de que sus poderes seguían aumentando, pero no era capaz de controlarlo, -¡¿Qué hacemos Shadow?!-

-¡Hay que huir!- Le ordenó, e intentaron dirigirse a la vía de escape, pero que hizo Eggman, dado que por donde entraron ya se había derrumbado.

-¡N-no puedo moverme!- Gritó Sonic, sea lo que fuese que les pasaba, les afectaba a ambos. Shadow se puso a pensar, no podían moverse y su energía iba aumentando drásticamente, a su vez toda la caverna estaba temblando y en cualquier momento colapsaría, pero lo que si no escapaban pronto, o morían explotando por tanta energía acumulada, o eran sepultados en ese infierno ardiente; también miró al Succionador Chaos, el causante del problema.

-Tsk… para la próxima tendrá que ser…- Murmuró y con esfuerzo tomó el brazo de Sonic, -¡Prepárate!- Gritó, -¡Chaos Control!-

Y fue ahí cuando sucedió, en el momento en el que Shadow y Sonic se prepararon para tele-transportarse hacia el exterior, el Succionador desprendió un fuerte brillo que iluminó toda la caverna, y luego explotó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En alguna parte del exterior, lejos de donde se encontraban Tails y Knuckles, los dos Erizos aparecieron en el cielo en sus súper formas, pero a medida que iban cayendo, sus brillos disminuían, hasta que impactaron en el suelo y quedaron inconscientes, fue ahí cuando volvieron a la "normalidad", las esmeraldas flotaron en el aire, y se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones.

Pasó una hora, y el dos seguían inconscientes, pero una voz proveniente de la muñeca del Erizo negro, comenzó a hablar.

-¡¿Sonic, Shadow?! ¡Respondan!- Gritaba la voz, era Tails, hablando desde el comunicador de Shadow; poco a poco, el Erizo comenzó a recobrar la conciencia.

-Ugggh…- Se quejó, empezó a levantarse del suelo y de atender la llamada, -¿Tails… eres tú?...- Aún no se recobraba del todo, pero pudo reconocer la voz del pequeño zorro.

-¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Están vivos!- Exclamó alegre el otro desde el comunicador, -¡Hey Shadow! ¿Sonic se encuentra bien?- Preguntó, pero esa pregunta confundió al Erizo que aún no se despabilaba del todo.

-¿Shadow? De que hablas Tails… Yo soy… So… nic…- Sus ojos se abrieron como si fueran platos y su piel palideció y su expresión se tornó entre estupefacta y temerosa.

-¿Shadow? ¿Todo está bien? ¡Dime como está Sonic! ¿Se encuentra… contigo… Sonic…- La comunicación empezaba a cortarse, pero el Erizo negro no le prestó atención, dado que lo que estaba viendo era de no creer, frente a él se encontraba el Erizo azul.

-No… no… no es posible…- Dijo sin cambiar su cara.

-Shadow… Sonic… ¿Dónde… bien?...- La señal comenzó a perderse.

-¿Porqué?...- El Erizo azul empezó a despertar, -¿Porqué… porqué estoy viéndome?...-


End file.
